Examples of the method of producing a 2-aminonicotinic acid ester derivative include a method comprising chlorination of a 2-aminonicotinic acid derivative with a halogenating agent and a reaction of the chlorinated product with a benzyl alcohol derivative in the presence of a base in an organic solvent and a method comprising a reaction between a 2-aminonicotinic acid derivative and a benzyl alcohol derivative using a condensing agent in an organic solvent.
